Kalina Ann
The Kalina Ann is Lady's trademark rocket launcher, and appears in Devil May Cry 3, the anime and Devil May Cry 4. It has the name of Lady's mother etched into the handle, and the bayonet attached to it can be used as a grappling hook or a close-quarters weapon.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Guns File — Kalina Ann: "A gun with Lady's mother's name etched into the handle. It has various uses." In Devil May Cry 3, Lady lends the Kalina Ann to Dante after their fight in The Divine Library. She asks him to use this to "free" her father. Later, when Dante returns from the Demon World, he returns it to her. Appearance and Description Kalina Ann is named after Lady's mother, and has her name etched in the handle. It is a black rocket laucher with a long, serated bayonet attached to it. The bayonet can be completely removed, as seen in the anime episode Rolling Thunder. Kalina Ann has chambers on the back end that hold mini missiles. The support handle has a second trigger for operating the grapple mechanism. Kalina Ann can fire a variety of projectiles, including mini missiles, rockets, and homing rockets. It is capable targeting multiple enemies or multiple locations on one enemy. The banyonet can be launched and retracted via a wire and can be used as a grapple in combat or for traversal. In close quarters, the bayonet serves as a melee weapon. Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 3 Kalina Ann has high damage and high area of effect due to the rocket explosion. It also has a long recoil and the rocket explodes a relatively short distance away. The recoil can be Shot Canceled with an Ebony & Ivory shot to dramatically reduce the time between shots. With Gunslinger, Kalina Ann can use Hysteric to fire mini-missiles to hit multiple enemies at once, however this comes with a long start-up animation, leaving Dante open for attack. Grapple allows Dante to use Kalina Ann to fire the bayonet to pull an enemy in(In the ''HD Collection, Grapple will not pull the enemy in). ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' Lady uses Kalina Ann to a much greater extent than Dante. The normal shot can be charged up to 3 levels and can deal 2-3 whole bars of damage on a boss on Dante Must Die mode. Unlike her other guns, Lady must stand still to charge Kalina Ann. Lady is capable of using Hysteric for a much longer duration and with many more rockets. Another gun special allows Kalina Ann to target multiple enemies or multiple parts of one target that launches missiles flying all around the area before hitting the enemy or enemies. While they in the air Lady will be free perform any action. Wire Shot is a technique that uses the wired bayonet to manipulate the enemies position from a distance. It can be used on the ground or in the air. If the enemy is on the ground they will be launched in the air, if the enemy is already airborne, they will be slammed into the ground. As a melee weapon, Kalina Ann hits hard but moves slowly. It has one ground and one air combo. Bayonet Sweep is powerful 360 strike that will push any enemies within melee range back, creating distance and putting Lady back in in an advantageous position. Scatter is a defensive and evasive maneuver that pushes Lady back while dropping grenades and forcing the enemy back, creating the distance needed for Lady to be most effective. Devil May Cry 3: Dante’s Awakening= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Normal Shot - } - Gunslinger= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - ! colspan=3 Level 1 - Hysteric (ground) Fire a huge barrage of mini-missiles at the enemy. Levels 2 and 3 increase the number of missiles fired at the enemy. - ! colspan=3 Level 2 & 3 - Grapple + + Launches the bayonet blade at the enemy, impaling them. } }} |-| Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - AT Missile / Fire a powerful missile. Projectiles from Kalina Ann become stronger as they cover more distance. - High Explosive / (hold until smoke) Fire an even more powerful missile to do some major damage. - Full Blast / (hold until first sparks) An even stronger missile to really show your enemies who's the boss. - Maximum Burst / (hold until second sparks) This super-powerful missile brings all the demons to your yard of pain. - Hysteric + + / + + Unleash a swarm of micro-missiles into a wide area in front of you. Level 2 increases attack range and allows you to tap / to increase the number of missiles. - Multiple + + / + + Lock on to several targets to hunt them down with homing missiles. Hold / to target and release to fire. } - Bayonet= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Bayonet Combo , , / , , A 3-hit combo. The final hit sends your enemies flying. - Bayonet Air Combo , , / , , (mid-air) A multiple strike combo that deals devastating damage to airborne enemies. - Bayonet Sting + + / + + (mid-air) Drop down on an enemy from above for a powerful strike. - Scatter + + / + + Toss a handful of grenades forward to light up the party with an explosion. Hold down the button to increase the throw distance. - Bayonet Sweep + + / + + Twirl Kalina Ann around once, clearing out the area around you. } - Wire Action= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Wire Shot / Shoot a damage-dealing wire. Grounded enemies will be launched; airborne enemies will be slammed to the ground. Levels 2 and 3 increase range. - Grapple + / + (on Grim Grip) Latch on to a Grim Grip with this to travel across long distances in a heartbeat. }} Movesets Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Lady Kalina Ann Moveset References Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Category:DMC 3: DA Weapons Category:DMC 3: DA Guns Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:DMC 4 Weapons Category:DMC 4 Guns Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DMC 5 Weapons Category:DMC 5 Guns Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD